Incidental Accident
by Nikkirenzo59
Summary: **USED TO BE TITTLED 'THE ACCIDENT' and very briefly Bequeathed** Zelda is in an accident. Can Sabrina and Hilda save her before its to late? This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome, I want to improve my writing. R&R!
1. the phone call

It was a normal evening at the Spellman house. Sabrina and Hilda were sitting on the couch watching TV Zelda was at a meeting for one of her new scientific discoveries

She should have been home by now. Thought Hilda. The phone ringing disturbed her thoughts. "I'll get it" she said. She reached over and picked up the cordless on the coffee table.

"Hello" Hilda said down the phone. Her face fell, "oh my gosh, is she okay?"

Sabrina looked over at her aunt with concern. "Is who okay?" She asked.

"Okay we'll be right there." Hilda hung up the phone. "That was Westbridge Medical Center, They said Zeldas been in an accident we have to get over there right away." They got up and headed towards the door.

"Is she alright?" Sabrina asked while putting on her coat.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me over the phone, they just said to get over the hospital as quickly as we could."

"Oh. I hope shes okay." Sabrina said.

"Me too." And with that they left.


	2. more paperwork

I forgot to add a disclaimer the first time so here it is- I do NOT own Sabrina the teenage witch!

They decided to drive over to the hospital instead of just zapping themselves there, because the hospital had just called the house and Sabrina and Hilda couldn't explain how they got there so fast. When they finally did arive, Hilda and Sabrina ran up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see my sister, Zelda Spellman" Hilda said, slightly out of breathe from running across the parking lot.

"Relation to the patient?" Asked the clerk at the desk.

"Did you not hear her say sister?" Sabrina practically screamed annoyed with her ignorance.

"Sorry, room 408" said the clerk just a little frightened.

Sabrina and Hilda rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. When they got to Zelda's room, there was a doctor standing outside as if he was waiting for them.

"I'm sorry you can't go in yet." He said.

"Why not?" Questioned Hilda

"We haven't been able to stabilize her, and you have some paperwork to fill out before you can see her. You will have to wait over there." He pointed to a small room with about 20 chairs in it. They were set up in rows facing each other. In between each row was a round table covered with magazines. Sabrina and Hilda walked inside. There weren't many other people in here. Some children who looked to be about 5 or so playing in one corner while their parents filled out paperwork. There was also an elderly couple crying in an other corner, but that was about it.

Sabrina chose a chair in the middle, and waited nervously. She had no idea if her aunt was okay. All the doctor would tell them is that she was in a bad car accident. Hilda sat down next to her. She started reading and filling out a stack of papers.

"Aunt Hilda" Sabrina whispered.

"Yeah."

"Can't we just use our magic to make aunt Zelda better?"

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all we don't know how badly she is hurt so we could actually do more harm then good. Even if we did know, how could we explain that she is suddenly healed?"

"Oh" Sabrina sighed. She felt so helpless, there was nothing she could do to help her.

Just then, the doctor that was outside of Zeda's room earlier came up to them.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said softly.

Ohh cliffhanger!!! I will only update if I get 5 reviews! Just kidding!! It annoys me when people do that. I'll update even if no one is reading it. Reviews are appreciated though. And don't be afraid to tell it's bad if it is, just be sure to tell what I can do to make it better!


	3. surprises

_

* * *

_I don't think I mentioned this before but this story takes place in the early season when Sabrina is still in high school.

* * *

"What is it?" Hilda asked hoping for the best, but fearfully aware that she wasn't going to get it.

"Well," the doctor began, "When the car hit her, a shard of glass cut her in the abdomen. It ruptured both kidneys. If we can't find a donor in the next 72 hours, she will die." He was looking at the floor as he said the last sentence.

Hilda was speechless. She couldn't imagine living without her sister, and raising Sabrina by herself.

"Will you be able to find one?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll try." The doctor looked over at Hilda. "Would you like to go see her now?"

Hilda just nodded. She was trying to hold back tears. She really didn't want to cry in front of Sabrina. The three of them got up and headed towards the hallway. Before they reached Zelda's room, the doctor whispered in Hilda's ear "Can I talk to you for a minute...alone." As he said the last word he glanced over at Sabrina, who was a few paces ahead of them.

"Uh honey, why don't you go in first, I'll be there in a minute."

Before Sabrina could protest her aunt pushed her in the room and shut the door. Sabrina didn't think much of it. It was just like Hilda to act a little strange.

She walked up to Zelda and was in shock. She had never seen her aunt like this before. Zelda was covered with cuts and scratches, she was paler than normal, and was hooked up to a ventilator. Sabrina just stood there, she didn't know what to do. She thought that maybe her aunt could still hear her. Sabrina started to talk to her aunt like she normally would, but then became aware of how stupid she looked talking to herself and stopped.

* * *

Will they find a donor in time? What did the doctor want to tell Hilda in the hallway? These will be answered in the next chapter. Sorry that this one is so short, but if I update this often they kinda have to be short. I promise the next one will be longer but I won't be able to update it for a few days because I update as soon as I'm done writing a chapter. Thank you so much for the great reviews, but I also wouldn't mind a little constructive criticism. I really want to improve my writing. I won't be offended 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note-

I just wanted to tell everyone that even though I know how I want the story to go, I make all the details as I go, so a lot of them are probably wrong. For example I have know idea how long someone in Zelda's conditions would live, I just guessed. So sorry if my facts are a little messed up, don't get mad at me.

* * *

Next chapter will be up by the end of the week. 


	5. What about Sabrina?

Outside in the hallway...

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hilda asked impatiently. She wanted to go see her sister.

"We haven't had the best of luck finding a donor, and a sibling is a very close genetic match. Would you like to take a blood test to see if you qualify?"

"I can't I only have one, I got sick when I was younger." She failed to mention that she had spellitous, a witches disease that causes kidney failure.

"Oh." The doctor thought for a moment. "Any other relatives?" He asked hopefully.

"We have a niece," Hilda began while looking through a glass window at Sabrina. "But I don't want to lose her too." Life with Zelda would be horrible, but if the surgery doesn't work, and she would have to live without her sister and her niece, that was unthinkable.

"Well she may be Zelda's last chance." He was looking directly at her, but Hilda wouldn't take her eyes off Sabrina.

"Maybe. Only if she wants to." Hilda said with a frown.

They went into Zelda's room. Sabrina had pulled up a chair and was sitting next to her aunt.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" Hilda said quietly.

"Sure," she stood up, "what is it?"

"How would you feel about donating one of your kidneys to Zelda?"

"They couldn't find a donor?" Sabrina asked.

"No, and you're Zelda's last chance."

There was a long silence.

Sabrina looked up at her aunt. "I'll do it." She said determined."

"Are you sure?" Hilda was surprised. She didn't think that Sabrina would want to risk her own life, even if it would save Zelda.

"I'm sure."

"Okay then," the doctor interrupted, "we are going to have to take a test to make she they are the same blood type. We can go do that right now, the results may take a few hours though."

"Let's go." Sabrina tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could but failed miserably.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I know I promised it would be longer, but I've so busy all week and I barley had any time at all to write it.


	6. Needles

They were walking down the hallway

"Will she be okay?" Hilda asked quietly , so that Sabrina couldn't over-hear.

"Well there are risks with any surgery, but she should be fine."

"Oh."

"Here we are." The doctor said as he led them into a room. It looked just like a normal doctors office. There was a sink, some cabinets, and the long bench covered with wax paper with a footstool tucked underneath so children could reach it.

"Have a seat." He gestured toward the bench.

Sabrina sat on it suddenly more nervous when she realized what was coming next. She was terrified of needles.

A few minutes later a nurse came into the room pushing a cart in front of her. It had a serenge and several needles on it.

"Okay, this won't hurt a bit." The nurse said as she prepared Sabrina's arm.

She stuck the needle in her arm and Sabrina cringed in pain as the nurse started to pull out blood. It seemed like hours when in reality it was only a few seconds. When the nurse pulled the needle out Sabrina let out the breathe she didn't realize she was holding.

"You will have to wait in the waiting room for your results."

"Okay"

Sabrina got down and followed her aunt out the door.

Once they got back to the waiting room they were in before, Sabrina picked up a magazine and pretended to read it. She didn't want to talk to Hilda but she couldn't focus on the article in front of her.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

Hilda was clearly nervous. "You know that there is a chance that something will go wrong, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure you want to do this?"

Sabrina sighed. She knew this was coming. "Yes, I'm sure. Look Aunt Hilda, I know you're worried but I'll be fine, the surgery will work, and Aunt Zelda will be okay too."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." I think Sabrina silently added to herself.

Hilda went back to her magazine, as did Sabrina, but neither of them could focus on reading it. They were both lost in their own thought.

The doctor came in a few hours later.

"I have some good news for a change," he began, "Sabrina's a match."

He looked ecstatic, but Hilda was anything but happy. She was secretly hoping that Sabrina wouldn't be a match.

"That's great." Sabrina said with as much enthusiasm as she could manage. She was really scared though she didn't know what to expect.

"When will the surgery be?" Hilda asked. She wanted to buy some more time for Sabrina, but if they waited to long it might be too late.

"Tomorrow morning, well actually later today." None of them realized until just now how late it got.. It was nearly 2 in the morning"You should stay the night," he added, "I'll tell one of the nurses to get you a room.

"Close to Zelda?" Sabrina asked. She wanted to be as close to her aunt as possible.

The doctor smiled. "Right next door," he promised.

* * *

I know this chapter is kind of emotional, but its a tragedy and it will get much more emotional, but try to put yourself in their position. How would you act? I've already started a little bit of the next chapter, I'm going try writing it from different points of view instead of third person, so tell me which way you like better. I'll be sure to tell you who's point of view it is though. 


	7. Nightmares

I wrote this chapter a little different. Let me know if you like this way or in third person better. Nothing really happens in this chapter though, it's just what Sabrina and Hilda are thinking.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

It wasn't until I was settled in a hospital bed did I realize how tired I was. It wasn't like I was going to get much sleep anyway. Last I checked it was 2:30. It must but at least 3 by now, and the surgery is first thing in the morning.

I looked up at my aunt. She was sitting in a chair next to my bed. She looked tried and worried. I wanted to say something to make her feel better, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Aunt Hilda?"

"Yeah"

"You should get some sleep."

"Like I could even sleep now. Don't worry about me you need your rest."

"Ok." I wanted to say with her but I was so tired.

When I woke, it was early. Too early. The sun was barley making its way through the blinds. The clock over my bed said 6:45, but it felt much later. I wasn't tired at all. This surprised me. My aunt was sleeping on a couch by the window. I lifted my arm to reach her, but something was pulling at it. An IV. The nurse must've come in while I was sleeping. I was so thankful that I wasn't awake for that. I don't think I could have remained calm if someone stuck a needle in my arm.

I glanced at the clock, 6:47.

"Is it just me or is time moving slower than last night?" I asked to no one in particular. Not like there is anyone in her to ask. Well, except for my aunt, but when she sleeps you'd think she was dead. Nothing can wake her up. I sighed and closed my eyes.

**Hilda's POV**

It took me hours to fall asleep. Not because of the lumpy couch or the noise coming form the never-resting hallway, but because I was scared. I've never been so scared in my whole life.

When I finally did fall asleep though, I wished I didn't. My nightmare was awful. It wasn't how you would expect a nightmare to go. There were no monsters or ghosts. No fire-breathing dragons trying to kill me. I was at home, but something was wrong. Sabrina and Zelda were no where to be found. I searched the whole house screaming their names but all I was left with was the mocking silence of an empty house. Well, maybe not so empty. Salem was there, sleeping. Useless as ever. Then I came to the realization that both Zelda and Sabrina died in surgery. I couldn't think. I couldn't even breathe. Luckily before anything else could happen, I woke up.

I was freezing but I was sweating. I decided to get up to try to calm down. The clock over Sabrina's bed said 8:07. I wondered where the doctors was. The surgery was supposed to start in a few hours. Sabrina looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her. Besides, she needed sleep. I went to go see Zelda. Her room was right next door so I could be back in a second if Sabrina needed me.

I opened the door to Zelda's room slowly so that it wouldn't make any noise. I realized how silly that was. She wasn't going to wake up, no matter how much noise I made.

When I saw her I was surprised. I did see her earlier, but it wasn't for long, and I wasn't really paying attention. That was when I asked Sabrina about the surgery. Wow,I guess things have changed alot since then. Last I was here, Sabrina wasn't even a part of this. She was going to be a last resort, and now look where we are. I wish she would've said no. I don't care what the doctor said, I have a bad feeling abut this whole thing.

Zelda's condition was worse than I imagined. She was hooked up to so many machines, with clear, plastic tubes and gauze all over her body. She was so pale, she looked dead. It was hard to belive that something as small as a kidney could save her life. She looked bereft of all hope.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter. My Internet wasn't working for the last week. I finally got it working this morning.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot more to me than you think.


	8. Nerves

I'm writing this one in third person, I'm probably going to write the rest of them in third person also. Sorry I'm not updating as often as I said I was going to but I'm really busy. I'm still in high school so I have ALOT of homework and with everything else I hardly have any time to devote to writing.

I'm also sorry that this chapter is short. I know all my chapters are short but I won't post anything under 500 words from now on. This one is around 600 words(not counting my notes before the actual story) I know thats still short but some of the first one were 300 words so this is a little better.

* * *

Hilda stood there for, what seemed to her, hours. It had really only been a few minutes. She went out into the hallway to find the doctor. He was right outside talking to a nurse.

"Hilda," he said when he saw her coming out of the room. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine." She lied. "When is the surgery supposed to start?"

"A few hours, I was just on my way to go check on her." They went into Sabrina's room. The doctor looked at the monitors, Hilda just stood there, watching. She couldn't really help, she had no idea what any of the numbers on the screen meant. "Everything seems okay."

"So how long will it take?" Hilda asked a little nervously.

"The surgery will take about three hours."

"Oh, well what about the risks? You said there are risks with any surgery what exactly are they?"

"Sabrina or Zelda could have a reaction to the anesthesia used for surgery, there could be some internal bleeding, or severe infection. These are very rare, though, Hilda. You worry to much, I know this may be scary for you but even if they do have complications the chance of them being fatal are 1 in a million. They would be more likely to wake up with magical powers. He had no idea how accurate that was.

"Oh," Hilda wasn't convinced.

"Aunt Hilda?" Neither Hilda nor the doctor realized Sabrina was awake un till then.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" Hilda asked walking over to her nieces bedside.

"I'm fine. Did you see Aunt Zelda yet today?"

"Yea, she's not doing so well, but If this surgery works she should be fine."

"Oh, okay." That was all Sabrina could really say.

The next few hours seemed to drag on forever. Sabrina and Hilda passed the time by talking about all the good time they had with Zelda. That lightened the mood a little bit, but not much.

At about 11 O' clock the doctor came into the room.

"We are going to take her to the OR(Operating Room, not Other Realm) now."

Hilda turned her attention back to Sabrina. "Are you sure you want to do this, I mean its not to late to change your mind." It was an intimation to Sabrina that she really didn't want her to do this.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll be her when you wake up." Hilda promised. She kissed Sabrina's forehead.

A few more doctors came in and helped move her onto a gurney. They wheeled her out of the room. More doctors were taking Zelda down the long hallway also. Hilda just watched them leave un till a nurse came up to here and told she would have to wait in the waiting room.

"The doctor said it would last three hours. Thats it, just three hours. Three hours and I can see them again." Hilda was trying to rationalize with herself. "What am I going to do for three hours?" She looked around. It was the same room they were in before. This room didn't have good memories for her. This is where they found out what had happened to Zelda, this is where we found out Sabrina was a match. She hated this room.

There were more people in here than last night, though. No one really seemed to notice her talking to herself. Most people were to lost in there own thoughts to care.


	9. Authors Note

A/N

Heyy everyone, I'm just letting you know that I changed my pen name from abercrombiegrl59 to nikkirenzo59. Just so you know I'm the same person I just changed my name.

Also, Next chapter will be up by this weekend, and I promise it will be longer. So please Review it!

Nikkirenzo


	10. How could you?

I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I was going to. I had an unbelievable amount of Spanish homework...my teacher is so mean. I spent all week studying for one test, because we have to know how to spell the words in Spanish. I can't even spell right in English!(I use a spell checker) So with all the studying I didn't have time to write, and I still got a C-. That's really bad for me. So, I did most of the writing on Saturday. Well, in the afternoon. I spent the morning helping with a food drive thing with my friend...fun, and I got sunburned...owww. I have lived in south Florida my whole life and yet I still can't remember to put on sunscreen when I go outside. I spent most of my day inside writing after that.

If you're tired of hearing my excuses for why I'm taking so long to write this when the chapters are still so short or listen to me complain about my life right now, don't read the first chapter.

I know I haven't had a disclaimer for the past, I think 8 chapters so I'll have to remember to put one in.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sabrina, the teenage witch, it belongs to, well I'm not really sure who owns it, but its not me!

* * *

Three hours later. In Hilda's mind, three of the longest most excruciating hours of her life. The doctors came in. He toke a deep breath before walking up to Hilda.

"I um, I have good news and bad news." He stuttered. Hilda waited. "The good news is that the surgery was a success on Zelda."

"The bad news?" Hilda asked although she really didn't want to know the answer.

The doctor sighed. "Sabrina has developed a severe MRSA infection. It's a pretty bad case, probably fatal."

Hilda was outraged. She jumped out of her seat. "What! Bu-but you said that it's never fatal!" Hilda was trying to control herself.

"I said its RARE, but it does happen. I'm sorry." He started to back away from her. She looked like she was about to kill him. Suddenly her expression changed from anger to despair, as she processed what he said. She sat back down and put her head in her hands. "Zelda should be waking up soon. You can go wait in her room if you want. Hilda just got up and left without a word.

She was about to go into Zelda's room, but she hesitated. What if she's mad at me for letting Sabrina do that? Hilda thought.

"Are you going in?" The doctors question disrupted her thoughts. She realized she was standing in the hallway with one hand on the door.

"Yea." She answered weakly.

She walked into Zelda's room and up to her bed. Zelda was starting to wake up so Hilda tried talking to her.

"Zelly?"

Zelda opened her eyes and looked around. She was confused. The last thing she remembers was driving and then seeing a pair of headlights coming towards her.

"What happened?" She asked trying to take everything in.

"You were in an accident," Hilda began, " A piece of glass ruptured both of your kidneys." She was talking faster now. " They wanted me to give you one of mine but I couldn't because

I only have one, so they said, they said a niece would be the next best thing."

"No, please tell me you didn't let her do it!"

"We had to Zelly, you were going to die! I didn't want to but the doctor said she would fine and nothing would go wrong."

"Is she okay?" Zelda asked looking up at her sister with tearful eyes.

"Well, I...no."

"But she is going to be fine, right?"

"Th-, she...I don't know."

Zelda just closed her eyes. "No." That was all she could say. There wasn't really anything else to say. "How could you let her do that?"

"Zelly, we didn't have any other choice, I didn't want to lose you. We had to try."

"So shes going to..." She couldn't say it.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Zelda started to get up, but Hilda stopped her.

"What, are you crazy? You just had surgery you can't get up."

"But, I want to see her."

"I'll go." Hilda left the room and closed the door behind her. Once she was safely outside, she started to sob. "How could I let this happen?" There were a few nurses, but other than

that the hallway was empty. Hilda was talking to herself...again. "I knew she would be mad at me. If Sabrina doesn't make it she'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself."

Hilda finally calmed herself down enough to go into Sabrina's room. She went up to her bed and pulled up a chair.

"I'm sorry." She said after silently staring at her niece for what seemed like hours. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you done it."

"It's not your fault." Hilda turned around. The doctor was standing behind her. Hilda hadn't heard him come in. "You told her so many times not to do it. She knew what the risks were."

"But still, if I hadn't even told her about it in the first place."

"Then Zelda would have died and you would feel bad about not even trying to save her."

Hilda sighed. She knew he was right. Hilda held her niece's hand.

"So, she has no chance of surviving?" Hilda asked.

"I didn't say that, I just said she will probably die. We also thought Zelda would die but things worked out for her."

"What exactly is MRSA anyway?"

"Well, MRSA stands for Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus. The problem with it is that it is resistant to traditional anti-staphylococcal beta-lactam antibiotics, such as cephalexin. Some of the newer drugs such as Vancomycin and teicoplanin are glycopeptide antibiotics may help treat it, but were not sure if these medicines will work.

"Oh." Hilda just looked at the ground.

"We'll do everything we can to help her.

Hilda sighed "I know."

* * *

Wow, that is my longest chapter so far, over 1000 words! By the way, I have no idea if you can get MRSA that way, but I do that you can get an infection from a kidney transplant, and I think MRSA is an infection.

Thank you so much for reviewing! I love reading all your great reviews. If this story is bad though, I want you to tell me. I don't know if your telling me its good because it is or your just saying that because you want me to keep writing it. I will finish it even if you tell me its bad. I really want to know what you guys think!!


	11. Life isn't fair

Wow, it's been so long since I've updated. For which I am really sorry. I had really bad writers block. You know what helped me finish the chapter? I re-read all my reviews. I love you guys so much for reviewing! Anyway, this chapter is really sad, but hey, it's a tragedy. It's also in Zelda's POV. I thought I'd give the different point of view's thing another shot.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sabrina, the teenage witch. If I did I would be very rich, and I wouldn't be sitting at home writing a fanfic right now. I would be somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean on my yacht drinking a fruity drink with a little umbrella in it, but I don't, so I'm left with my own little fantasies.

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

Hilda spent the rest of the day going back and forth from Sabrinas to my rooms. She also zapped some food for Salem at home. She had forgotten to feed him all the time that they were there, although I guess that is understandable.

We've been talking in my room for a while. I know I'm making her uncomfortable but I can't help it. It doesn't matter why she did it, it was still irresponsible, and I'm not letting her off that easily.

"It's just not fair," I complained for what felt like the 100th time today. "She's so young. Why should I get to live and she doesn't?" It really wasn't fair, she was 16 years old. Wait, did I just say_ was_? No, no _is_,she_ is _16 years old. Nevertheless, I'm 650! Thats 7 times longer than any mortal can live, and shes still a child.

"I'm sorry Zelly." Hilda looks miserable. I'm starting to feel a little bad about blaming her for this. I mean, it wasn't really her fault, was it? She said she gave Sabrina a choice. If she knew what was going to happen, then she wouldn't have done it, right?

"No, it's not your fault. I know I keep blaming you. I just wish she wouldn't have done it. I guess I just needed someone to blame, and you were right there."

A few more days passed without any improvement. Sabrina hasn't gotten any worse or any better. I, on the other hand, have had a good recovery. That just makes me feel even more guilty. I know I shouldn't feel guilty for getting better, but I can't help it. It's my fault she even had to do the surgery anyway. Oh great, now I'm blaming myself.

It had been three days since I woke up and I was becoming restless. I was waiting for the doctor to come in so I could ask him if I could go see Sabrina. It's been three days! I should be well enough by now. I was alone in my room with nothing to do. Believe it or not, laying in a bed all day is not whats its cracked up to be. There were some books but I had all ready read all of them. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Fortunately before I could go crazy with boredom and anxiety, the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling today?" He said while flipping through some papers in a folder he was holding.

"Fine." Physically, yes. Mentally, not so much. "Can I go see my niece now?" I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Well, you do seem to be doing better. Sure." He walked over and unhooked my IV. Good, I didn't want to drag the stand around with me. I still would have gone with it, but this is much easier.

I walked across the hall into Sabrina's room, half excpecting Hilda to be there. Even though I knew she wouldn't be. She went back the house to check on everything. For that I was thankful. I wanted some time alone with Sabrina, even if she wasn't really there.

"Hi honey." I said as I haltingly made my way up to her bed. I sat down in one of the chairs by her, and stared at the floor. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can, I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I keep blaming your aunt Hilda for this, but it's really my fault." I paused and looked up. I was hoping she would sit up and tell me it wasn't my fault, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

"I- um," I continued, "I don't know how much longer you have. I know it may seem like I'm begging, and I guess in a way I am, but please don't die. I realize how stupid that sounds because you really have no control over it. If you can hear me I just wanted to tell you not to give up, okay." I didn't really know what else to say. She probably can't even hear me anyway.

There was a knock at the door. I didn't get up. It was unlocked.

"Hey." Hilda's cheerful voice came from across the room. How could she sound so happy? "Look who's up and about." She continued when I didn't say anything. I tried to manage a smile for her sake, but it came out more like a grimace.

"I'm getting really worried Hilda. Shouldn't we know something by now?" Before she could reply, The door opened. It was just the doctor...again. If he wasn't going to be useful he might as well just leave. Wow, I'm really getting mean, aren't I? Maybe it's because I haven't gotten more than a few hours of sleep for the past three nights, or maybe it's because my niece is dying right in front of me and there is nothing I can do about it. Nevertheless, the is no need to be rude. I tried to put a polite front of for him, although I doubt I was very convincing.

"I came to ask you about an alternative option regarding Sabrina."

"What is it?" I had to know even though I really didn't want to.

"Well," he began again, "She hasn't been getting any better, and I think that keeping her on life support is just prolonging the inevitable."

"Which means..." Hilda said, not understanding what he was getting at.

"I think you should consider terminating life support." He replied grimly.

* * *

Ohh cliffy, you know how much I love those! Reviews motivate me to write, so the more reviews I get, the faster I write. :D 

-Nikkirenzo59


	12. Controversy

I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time, and I'm sorry. I am warning you now that I have midterms in a week so next chapter wont be up un till there over. Sorry, but I have to study. If I don't, I'll fail and get my computer taken away and it will be even longer before I can update. Also, Hilda and Zelda may be a little bit out of character, but there is acknowledgment of it. I don't know if that makes it okay, but still. This chapter is from Zelda's POV, too. I don't know why, I just like writing from her POV. There will most likely be one more chapter after this, maybe two...maybe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina, the teenage witch. All I own is my computer and my imagination. What? I thought that was a lot...

**Zelda's POV**

"What?!?!" I was screaming at him by now. How could he think we would even consider that? "You want us to kill her?"

"Not kill, more like let her die," he sighed. "Look Ms. Spellman, I'm sorry but there is nothing more we can do, she isn't going to wake up and is probably in pain. I just thought you wouldn't want her to suffer. "

"No, I won't do it," It's not that I want her to suffer, because I don't, but she is not going to die no matter what the doctor said. I won't let her.

"I just want to make sure that you are aware of all of your options," he replied calmly. Why is he still talking? We are obviously not going to pull the plug. So why is he still here?

As if he read my thoughts, he got up and left wordlessly. I looked over at Hilda. My normally loud and vexatious sister hadn't said anything this whole time. What was wrong with her. Wasn't she mad at him for even suggesting that?

"Hilda, why didn't you say anything?" I was curious. It wasn't like her to leave herself out of a conversation. Particularly one so significant.

"I think we should think about it."

"What?" She couldn't be serious. There was no way she would even consider this, right?

"Think about Zelly. If she isn't going to get any better, why put her through all the pain?" She was right, and I knew that, but I still couldn't allow myself to think like that.

"Do you remember when she first cam to live with us? We promised Ted that we would take care of her and we would always do what's best for her. I'm just doing what I think is best

for her." I answered back. There was no way I was going to let her win this one.

"What's best for her or what's best for you? Isn't it a little selfish to put her through all that just because you can't admit that she isn't ok" What's wrong with this picture? I have always been the logical, smart one. Hilda has always been the sarcastic, ditzy one, and now she's making more sense than I am.Was she right about this too? Was I really only keeping her alive for me? No, of course not! She wouldn't want to die. I'm doing this for Sabrina just as much as I am for me.

"How you give up so easily?" I stood up and walked over to Sabrina's bed. Taking her hand in my own it was as if I was trying to comfort her, even though I knew she couldn't feel me. It made me feel better. Wow, maybe I am becoming as selfish ad Hilda says I am. Still, coming over here did work to my advantage. There was no way Hilda could keep fighting if she was looking at Sabrina.

"I didn't say I was going along with it. I'm just saying that we should think about it." She came over and sat on the other side of the bed. I was right, Looking at Sabrina softened her up

some. So that's where we stayed just watching our niece, thinking. She looked so innocent, and she really was. She trusted us to make the right decision for her. I'm just not so sure what this is yet.

"Zelly?" Hilda asked after a few minutes of silence. I tore my eyes away from Sabrina to look at her. She looked scared and a little helpless, funny, I felt the same way. "What are we going to do?" I had no idea. I felt kinda bad about that, Hilda always came to me. I always knew what to do, but now I wasn't so sure.

"I don't know," I said quietly, and Hilda looked down at the floor. "We can't just let her die."

She looked back up at me, her eyes filled with new determination. "What if we don't have to?" What was she talking about? We didn't have any other choices. She looked so happy and was practically jumping up and down in excitement, it made me think of how a man dying of tirst in the middle of the desert would look if he suddenly discovered a lake. I always knew Hilda was a little strange, but I think she just went insane.

"What?" That was all I was able to get out. I was so confused.

"We can just use a spell to make her better." She said it as if she was speaking to a kindergartener. Did she seriously think that I haven't thought of that yet, though? A spell was my first idea, but we can't do that.

"Hilda, you know as well as I do that healing spells are Illegal."

"Oh come on," she whined, " What is the worst Drell can do to us?" She should know Drell better than I do. After all, I'm not the one who dated him.

"He could turn us into a mouse for 100 years." I don't know about her, but thats not something I would enjoy. She just shrugged nonchalantly, as if 100 years were nothing to her. Well, I guess when you live to thousands of years old it isn't, but still.

"I think its worth it. It would save Sabrina. We wouldn't be able to take care of her of course, but she could live with Ted, right. Doesn't he still live in Paris? Besides," she continued after a short pause, "I think that the head of the witch's council has more important things to do than punish us for using one stupid spell." As much as I hate to admit it, Hilda is right.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Will the spell work? What will Drell do? Only I know hahahahaha...okay, I'm done now. Push the little review button please. You know you want to...


	13. Drell

This is the last chapter. Yay I'm so happy, I finished the story! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Tibby for her support. Special thanks to Marie S Zachary for the idea! Also, if anyone has an idea for a better tittle to this story, please leave a review or PM me, I don't like the tittle I have now. I didn't make it clear in earlier chapters so I'm going to go back and fix it, but Sabrina has been in a coma. Thats why she hasn't been awake. I'll go back and make that more clear.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Spellman family...I just mess with their minds.

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

We zapped back to our house. Hilda open the old spell book, titled "The gift of magic", and started flipping through the pages. "Ah ha! here's one." She said while pointing to a spell in the book. I looked over shoulder. The spell description read _To heal the body of all injury or disease._

"Perfect." We wasted no time in zapping back to the hospital. Hopefully no one would notice we left. We were only gone for a couple of minutes anyway. I walked up to Sabrina's bed to find her still resting peacefully. Even though I knew she wouldn't be, part of me still hoped she would be awake when we got back. I quickly performed the spell. It was a really simple one so it was easy to do. After it was done, all we could do was wait and pray that the spell worked correctly. It didn't take to long, just a couple of minutes. Then Sabrina opened her eyes, something just hours ago I thought she would never do again.

**Sabrina's POV**

When I woke, I saw my two aunts staring back at me. I groggily sat up and realized suddenly that I saw BOTH of them. That means that the operation worked. Aunt Zelda was OK! Wait a minute, If we just got back from the OR**(A/N: operating room, not other realm) **then shouldn't she be in bed? And why wasn't she wearing a hospital gown?

"It worked!" My aunt Hilda screamed as she excitedly came over and enveloped me in a tight hug. What worked? Whats going on, and how long have I been asleep anyway?

"Huh?"

"Oh honey," Aunt Zelda answered, "you've been in a coma for the past few days. You got an infection when they did the transplant, and it got pretty bad. We had to use a healing spell to save you."

"I thought healing spells were illegal." Just as I finished speaking, the three of us appeared before Drell.

**(A/N: I wanted to stop there but that would have been too mean.) **

"Hello ladies. I believe you all know why you are here."

**Zelda's POV**

"Look Drell, I'm sorry, but we had to. There was no other way." I pleaded with him.

"Sorry but you broke a rule and now you must pay the consequences."

"But Drell.."

"No," he cut my sister off before she could even say anything, "You must each spend 100 years as a creepy crawly thing. Your choice, a grasshopper or a katydid."**(A/N:Sorry, I couldn't resist.) **He said with a smile. How could he be so happy? Did he really enjoy punishing people so much? He is probably just trying to get back at Hilda for leaving him. Wait, that gave me an idea.

"Hilda?"

"What?" I gave her a pleading look as I watched the comprehension dawn on her face. "Oh no! There is no way I'm doing that."

"Come on, you have to." I glanced over at Sabrina, who looked terrified and confused all at the same time.

"Fine I'll do it, but I won't like it," she whined. She could be such a child sometimes. Hilda walked up to Drell and whispered seductively in his ear. He just grinned and nodded following her into his private office.

After a while, She came out slightly disheveled and with a disgusted expression on her face. "You're free to go." We didn't need to be told twice. We were out of there faster than you could blink. After we stepped out of the linen closet, I just smiled and looked around. I felt nice to be home.

"Salem we're back." He lazily lifted his head off the table behind our couch, his favorite napping place.

"You left?" I just laughed, it was like him to not notice anything.

"Ah, home sweet home," I said as I collapsed onto the couch. Finally thing were back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be with a family of witches.

**The end**

* * *

I would like to say thank you to:

coexist love

savalava17

Chandak562

dontsofauxpass

Tibby

beauty7890102

Angelic Ami

FanFiction Girl 93

Maire S Zachary

Gabriella Janeway

Miss Authoress 13

stynamite

BMW

All of my wonderful reviewers, and all the people who read it and were to lazy to review..you know who you are..., you get thanks too!


End file.
